Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-7+8(t-2)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${8}$ into the parentheses: $ -7 + {8(}\gray{t-2}{)} $ $ -7 + {8t-16} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 8t {-7 - 16}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 8t {-23}$ The simplified expression is $8t-23$